Ice Guardian
by Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable
Summary: I'm not good with summaries so yeah i'll just say that it's a yaoi if you don't like don't read
1. Prologue

The Ice Guardian

**Rated M: yaoi, sex, raping, language, alcohol drinking and violence.. and I think that is it…**

**Couples: Main: IchigoXHitsugaya.. Slight: AizenXHitsugaya…**

**Disclaimer: *Hitsugaya Toshiro comes in as a news anchor * Breaking News. This just in, Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable does not own Bleach, I repeat she DOES NOT own Bleach. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

**:: Prologue: Folk Tale::**

_Once upon a time, there was an Ice God. He was very beautiful and every god and peasant agreed with his beauty. He always appeared as a young child, young teens to be exact. He had snowy white hair, and his eyes matched shadowed ice, it was a tealish color but it resembles ice. His beauty was unmatched; he was even more beautiful than the goddess of Beauty herself was. But he was also the most powerful god out of all of them. Ever since he was born, the god of gods locked his powers away; it was to hard for him to control especially at his age of just an infant. So since he was growing up he never knew about his untapped powers that he held. The only way to unlock his powers was a kiss from his true love._

_The young god found it very hard to find love since every god was forbidden to love him. One day when he was watching over the human world during winter, his time of season, he saw the most beautiful human he ever saw and almost instantly fell in love with him. One wintry day, the young god of ice descended from the heavens to meet the new love of his life. When they first met like face to face connections started to spark between the human and the young god. They started to see each other more and more. Days become to weeks then to months, they were so happy together that they didn't care what day it was as long as they had each other they were happy._

_The young ice god knew that loving a human was a forbidden love. If any of the gods knew about his secret love with a human, they will surely kill the love of is life. The gods found it strange that the god of ice went down to earth every single day. But all they did was ignored it. Then one day they finally kissed each other. It was in a romantic setting, it was about lunchtime and they were having a picnic and the moment just felt right. When the god of gods felt the Ice gods' powers went up by 10 folds he called an emergency meeting to the rest of the good. The mission was to find the person who broke the seal of the ice gods' power. If the gods found him they would have to kill him or her on the spot. They actual search for the human took several days. But once they actually found him each god attacked but the Ice god protected him, but he was heavily out numbered and he couldn't take them all. Even though the Ice god was trained to fight, he couldn't fight every single god._

_In the end the god of gods killed the human and as punishment for the Ice god he was forbidden to leave his confinement until he died. So from there on the ice god would look at the skies from his window thinking about his lover. His heart ached for him until the day he died. The ice god literally died from a broken heart. So every two centuries the young ice god would reincarnate to find his true love once more._

_The End_

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**A/N: Hello all my readers.. I'm so sorry that this chapter is really short.. I really do mean it.. but this folk story that I made up is important to the actual story between hitsugaya and ichigo.. this story is actually based on another story I read called ****Hanging on the Edge**** by Open Casket Ceremony.. they would be some similarities cause this story is based from that story… anyways. If anyone wants to beta for me for anyone of my stories let me know cause I really do need one.. Anyways review pretty please.. **


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Out

**::The Ice Guardian::**

**Rated M: yaoi, sex, raping, language, alcohol drinking and violence.. and I think that is it…**

**Couples: Main: IchigoXHitsugaya.. Slight: AizenXHitsugaya…**

**Disclaimer: *Hitsugaya Toshiro comes in as a news anchor * Breaking News. This just in, Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable does not own Bleach; I repeat she DOES NOT own Bleach. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

**:: Chapter 1: Finding Out::**

~ Presents Day ~

"What?" A young captain suddenly yelled.

"You heard me Captain Hitsugaya." The older Captain said with a stern hard voice.

"But why?" he asked as the snow white haired captain tried to get more information out of the older captain so he can understand what the hell is going on. He still didn't get why he had to go to the human world.

"Aizen and his followers have been spotted there. And we need another captain dispatched so Captain Zaraki won't be over whelmed along with Kurosaki-san." Said the captain much older, with a white long beard.

"They can handle them on their own, both people are really strong. They can both just charge right at them, it's worked out for them in the past." Hitsugaya said trying to convince the older captain not to dispatch him in the human world.

"But they need someone who knows how to plan strategies carefully. I know that they are both strong, but you know as well as I do, Captain Hitsugaya, without strategy strength is nothing. Yes, just charging might get them far but they also have a high chance of being badly hurt or even worse killed and right now we cannot let that happened." Captain Yamamoto explained as he tried to keep calm. He thought that Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro would understand this mission but now he was acting like a little kid not wanting to go anywhere. But he couldn't blame him though he just went through some Intel mission just a week ago and he did promise a 2 week break from him since the Intel mission took about 3 ½ months to do. All and all he didn't like to repeat himself during mission briefings at all or explain all the simple stuff in full detail. But Hitsugaya's inner child was staring to annoy him right now since he doesn't usually do this to him during the mission briefings. The mission was to aid Captain Zarachi and the sub- shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, and to make battle plans whenever Aizen and his lackeys attack the human world. And the time of stay is whenever Aizen is been defeated so it can take months or years even.

"Oh." Hitsugaya is still dumbfounded. He still couldn't believe that he was still going to the human world. Now his mind crossed his captain duties and able to get it done on time.

'Oh no.' the young white haired captain thought. His thoughts went directly to his lazy, party throwing, drinking lieutenant. 'How in the hell can she get all my work done when she can't finish her own work.' He continued his thoughts. For normal people or in this Captains and Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, they would love to skip out of all their paperwork even the Captain of the 6th division, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. But the Captain of the 10th division was different, he like doing the work so he can feel accomplished when he was done. As he tried to continue his thoughts about Matsumoto and his paper work he was cut off by Captain Yamamoto's coughing. By that simple gesture the turned his thoughts back to the meeting at hand.

"Do you understand the mission Captain Hitsugaya?" the captain of the 1st division asked him with the most serious face he can muster. But his face is always serious so you can never tell anyways.

"I do but I have two questions." Hitsugaya said with a questioning voice.

"What is it?" Captain Yamato asked while he arched an eyebrow up. He thought he explained everything.

"My first question is what's going to happen with all the work I am working on here? And second question where am I going to stay at? And I suppose to stay with Captain Zarachi?" the young Captain asked.

"Don't worry about you're your work. I know that your Lieutenant is a bit slothful, so everyone else is going to get that done for you." Yamamoto answered, "As for your second question well, you're not going to stay with Captain Zarachi." Yamamoto started

The young Captain gave a sigh in relief. Truthfully he didn't want to room with Kenpachi. He respected the muscle head captain but he also scared him a little because of his barbaric like personality. He wasn't like fear scared just the freaked out scared. And really all he does talk about is how he going to kick Ichigo Kurosaki's ass.

"You'll be rooming with Ichigo Kurosaki." He finished his last statement.

There was a strong silence; the young Captain was trying to register on what just happened, then when it finally clicks in.

. . .

"WHAT!!"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"WHAT!!" the orange haired teenager yelled at the ex-captain of the 12th division's ear.

"Geez Ichigo, you don't have to yell in my ear. God I think you punctured my ear drum." Mr. Hat and Clogs said while it was picking his ear with his pinky finger.

"But why?" Ichigo cried. He didn't want to relive that even again when a shinigami shared a room with him, and it didn't turn out very pleasant. That shinigami was Rukia Kuchiki, she had another mission in the human world, she would just go in his house and live in his closet and they would yell and argue at each other night and day. Plus he didn't like Hitsugaya Toshiro very well. Ichigo knew his physical features, like his height which was short, he looked like a little kid, and he had white spiky hair.

"But can they send someone like Renji or Mr. Bald guy." He complained, 'I don't even know Toshiro."

"Well you guys need a strategist and Hitsugaya-kun is a genus after all, and well he can help you and Zarachi battle planning. He can also hold on his own in battle when you come in contact with Aizen.' Kisuke said with a somewhat careless look on his face as he continued, "Plus he's not like Rukia who barges in with your sex/ love life. He's the kind of person that respects a persons' private life. And he's willing to give out advice when it's most needed."

Ichigo still grunted; he didn't want a soul reaper in his bedroom again, and that he didn't know Toshiro that well still lingered in his mind. He finally caved-in when he made up his mind when he's going to try this for the last time.

'I guess it shouldn't be that bad.' Ichigo thought as Mr. Hat and Clogs disrupted his train of thought when he hit him on top of his head with a cane.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Ichigo yelled as he held his head where the inflammation was to keep it from hurting too much

"You weren't paying attention. Ok, where was I? Ah yes, he'll be here soon, I believe. I know for sure he's coming here first so you can take him to your house." He continued with a slight laugh.

Ichigo just glared and slightly growled at him. He never liked when he takes something serious and put it in a laughing matter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hitsugaya Toshiro was calm now, he was angry before finding out that he's going to the human world on such a short notice. As time when by he's anger became no more when he was at his quarters to pack for the trip to the human world. Really he didn't need anything, just a synthetic body, which he can get at Urahara, and his Zanpaku-to: Hyourinmaru. He sighed when he was done packing; it was just a transmitter so he can talk to the Soul Society, and a few journals to update on their progress with Aizen. He didn't need clothes since he has to get them in the human world, and other necessities like hygiene items. Early Matsumoto offered to go with him, but he had to decline the offer. This was a mission assigned to him, not matter how much he hated, he would still do it. He picked up his pack and walked outside of his room, he looked at the subordinates that were training in the training grounds of the 10th division temple. He looked at his subordinates training in the training field in the 10th division temple. Matsumoto would have to watch over them and train them to get stronger but knowing her she'll just drink and party with them. At least he doesn't have to worry about the endless pile of papers on his desk; it was the first thing he complained about in the meeting. He also knew that the human world needs him at this very moment. His mind couldn't help but think of ways that might possibility go wrong.

When his mind wondered about the Kurosaki household, many questions popped up: what is going to be like? Is it total chaos like Kurosaki-san? Hitsugaya was only imagining what it was going to be like because of Ichigo crude behavior, and he was trying to keep an open mind about going there. Once he exited the 10th division temple, a deep sigh escaped his soft lips; he didn't really want to go. He still didn't how they informed him about the mission at the last minute. It pissed him off greatly; you can say that it was one of his greatest pet peeves. But he couldn't really complain to Captain Yamamoto and the elders of the Soul Society. When he got to the human world gate he was only greeted by Captain Yamamoto, and Matsumoto

"Captain Hitsugaya your rendezvous point is Urahara's workshop. That's where you're going to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki, and as well get your synthetic body and other items. Keep a keen eye around you Aizen may be anywhere or everywhere." Yamamoto reminded him of his mission

"Yes sir." he nodded, even though he didn't really need the reminder. Then he turned to his lieutenant and smiled softly at her.

"Captain." she sobbed out loud and she looked at him while she looked like she was going to burst her tears out.

"I'll miss you too Matsumoto. Just take care of the things I left for you while I am gone. I am counting on you." he said softly with a warm voice and smiled lightly at her.

Matsumoto just nodded her head vigorously letting him know she understands while streams of tears came down on her cheeks. She is going to really miss him; this was the first mission where they are apart for a long period of time.

Once he said goodbye to Matsumoto the portal to the human world opened up. He quickly turned around and waved for a final farewell to Matsumoto then walked in to the portal to take him to the human world.

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait. I just haven't had a chance to type it out, and I am working on the 3rd chapter. it may take awhile since of school but I do have break soon so hopefully I can get an idea on what I am going to do for the next chapter. Towards the middle of the story I know what to do I just need to transition it. Well hope you like the chapter. It is a little dry and I am sorry but I promise you that it will get better on later chapters. Happy Early Christmas..**

**~Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable**


	3. Just A note

::Ice Guardian::

Just a note.

Dear Readers

I am so sorry that i haven't been updating this story. but don't worry, i am currently writing and typing it at the same time. i know where i want to go with it, and i am trying to stay true to that idea. i am working on other stories, while i am still concentrating on this and a naruto story as well. i am actually gonna give you preview of the next chapter. so please let mew know what you think of it.

love you all

Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable

PREVIEW:

Ichigo sat around Urahara's shop waiting for the tenth captain to show up. Oh how he hated waiting around, every little thing became very irritaing to him, the tapping of pens made by one of Mr. Hat and Clogs apprentices, the light clicking noise made by the clock, but what he hated the most that he is wasting precious time looking for that bastard: Aizen. But in the back of Ichigo's mind, he just knew that he needed the extra pair of hands to help him find that stupid prick, and help him fight several of the arrancar or when a espada comes. Part of him said 'fuck just look for that asshole' but another part of him told him to stay cuase he just need that help even though Zaraki was there to help him.


End file.
